


Welcome to the world Hope Makana

by SgtBarnes107



Series: Hope Makana McGarrett [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series 10 Finale, Post-Season/Series Finale, Steve McGarrett - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtBarnes107/pseuds/SgtBarnes107
Summary: Steve's first month with his new born daughter.
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams & Original Female Character(s), Steve McGarrett & Original Female Character(s), Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Hope Makana McGarrett [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144109
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Welcome to the world Hope Makana

**Author's Note:**

> Indulging my need for Dad! Steve.

The sound of his bedroom door opening jerked Steve awake. Years of conditioning had him reaching for the knife he kept under his pillow. 

"Steve, it's time." 

Catherine stood in the doorway. Her body hunched over slightly of her rotund stomach. Her voice laced heavily with pain. 

Steve jumped out of bed, grabbing his shirt, having learned over the last few weeks of dealing with Braxton Hicks, to sleep in pants. 

They had worked out a system. Steve grabbed her hospital bag, led her to the underground parking garage, and headed towards the hospital within the span of ten minutes. 

Once at the hospital, the staff situated them into a room. Catherine changing into a gown, Steve will change into the scrubs provided closer to the time she would deliver. 

Forty minutes later, the doctor finally made his way to their room. Confirming that this was in fact the real deal and hopefully soon a little bundle of joy would make their way into the world. 

Steve stepped out into the hallway, under the pretext of calling his sister. In reality, he spoke to the doctor and ensured that everyone on staff was aware that all decisions regarding the baby were his alone to make. Catherine was a surrogate. Having signed away her maternal rights months ago. 

Steve did call Mary. Checking up on her and Joanie. He hasn't told anyone yet about the fact he was going to be a father. Despite the months of therapy, he still found himself waiting for the other shoe to drop when anything good happened in his life. He will wait until he is holding his son or daughter in his hands before he spreads the word. 

The night dragged by. Although he had diligently researched the pros and cons of an epidural, Steve gave Catherine full autonomy in deciding if she received one or not. After all, it was her body. 

By mid morning, things had finally progressed to the point that the doctor encouraged Steve to change into the scrubs and prepare to witness the birth of his child. 

Watching as Catherine struggled, he felt a measure of unrelenting love for her. While they would never be romantic partners again, he could not deny that this amazing woman would forever hold a special place in his heart. 

With one final push, the doctor held up a squirming, crying baby declaring that Steve had a daughter. 

Tears streamed down his face, as the doctor held out the scissors and he cut the remaining ties to Catherine from his daughter. A nurse whisked her away to measure her, give her a bath, and all the other odds and ends of being a new arrival to the world. 

Catherine declined all offers to hold her and requested a separate room. While the labor had been textbook, the doctor and nurses both expressed their desire to keep both Catherine and his daughter until the next day for observation. 

Steve was given a quiet room with a bed and a crib. He spent the first twenty four hours of his daughter's life just watching her. Holding her against his chest, counting her fingers, toes, breaths. He was utterly in love. 

He had never imagined the love that would blossom in his heart the moment the nurse handed her to him. 

Later that morning, an administrator came to the room to fill out the paperwork. 

When asked for his daughter's name. Steve paused for a moment. With a bright smile, he introduced her. 

"Hope. Welcome to the world Hope Makana McGarrett."

The administrator told him she would process the paperwork and before he left he would have her birth certificate. Her social security card would arrive at a later date.

Once given the all clear, with all necessary documents in hand, Steve left the hospital. Placing his daughter gently into her car seat. He drove so slowly that Danny would hardly recognize him. 

It took thirty minutes to drive the normal ten minutes to return to his apartment. 

Catherine had stayed another night at the hospital. She was having her tubes tied. 

Once inside the apartment, he carried Hope around, showering her with kisses and cuddles. Until he was exhausted. Placing the cradle by the bed, Steve placed his daughter gently inside, kissing her once more, before falling into bed. 

Two hours later, he woke up to a crying baby. Fumbling for the light switch, his body settled out of fight mode when he realized the only danger his daughter was in was from her empty tummy and full diaper. 

Deciding the smelly diaper needed to be addressed first he popped the buttons on her onesie, pulled the tabs open and was not prepared for the strong odor that greeted him. At the hospital, her diapers had not smelled at all. 

Filled with concern, Steve hustled to clean her bottom, put on a dry diaper, and prepped a bottle. Once her cries had abated, he dialed the on call doctor. 

After being reassured that a smelly poopy diaper was perfectly normal, and why her poopy diaper had not smelled at the hospital, the nurse encouraged him to call back if he had any more questions or concerns.

Satisfied that Hope was not sick, he burped her, returned her to her bed, and fell back to sleep. Only to repeat the process every two hours. 

The first two weeks were the toughest weeks of his life and he had endured Hell Week in BUD/S. As a single parent, he had no one else to switch off with. So he had very little sleep. To the point he considered calling in any favor owed to him so he could get some sleep. 

After getting into a verbal altercation with his neighbor, he decided it was time to move on from DC. He called Mary and arranged a visit with her and Joanie in LA. He was nervous taking a newborn onto a plane, but she slept right through the flight with no problem. 

Mary was as shocked as he had been when she introduced Joanie. Cradling her niece to her chest. That night was the first night that Steve had slept a full night. Leaving him to feel guilty the next day until Mary had swatted his head and reminded him that he'd cared for Joanie when she herself had been in the hospital. 

After a week of sunshine and relaxation, he realized he was ready to go home. He missed Danny. Well he'd always missed Danny. But he realized he was ready to go home. So he called Danny, arranged his flight, and a week later, he stepped off the plane, pushing his angel in her stroller. 

Danny had taken the surprise well. Of course, Danny loved babies. He had jumped at the opportunity to take care of her once Steve had crashed. Sleeping the jet lag away. 

Danny had fallen head over heels in love with Hope. Loving that Steve had thought of his own Gracie when naming her. 

Danny decided that he would do anything to be in her life. In whatever way Steve allowed. She would always have her Danno. 

Steve had wept when Danny told him that as they laid in bed that night. Secure in their love for each other and their children.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
